


Opie gets caught

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Andy Griffith Show
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Chastity Belts, Coming of Age, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hormones, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Consensual Spanking, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Opie gets caught hooking up with his boyfriend Andy doesn't take well to his son's shenanigans





	Opie gets caught

_Opie and his boyfriend Johnny were laying in Opie''s bed snuggled up in each other listening to one of Opie's records The beach boys don't worry baby_

_Both boys hearts were hammering hard in their chest their hormone ridden bodies wanted more than just hugs and kisses but Opie wanted to wait till he graduated high school to lose his virginity until then he wore a chastity belt his father's idea not his andy didn't trust the boys to stay pure for that long they were both teenage boys after all which is why he made Opie start wearing it when he and Johnny started dating,_

_Johnny was really touchy-feely though sometimes it was hard to resist thankfully cold showers still worked_

_Soon enough Johnny had placed his lips to Opie's collar bone leaving Opie to moan out quite loudly not knowing Andy had been home for a while_

_Andy had heard the moans he started to get suspicious clenching hard on his newspaper_

_Back in Opie's room Opie had climbed on top of his boyfriend straddling him kissing him harder and more heated just as his hand was sliding down into Johnny's pants the door swung open_

_The boys stopped right then they were now faced with red-faced anger ridden andy_

Pa it's not what it looks like says Opie more frightened than ever 

Oh yeah well it looks like to me you two were about to fool around! Yells andy pulling Opie off of Johnny paddle in the other hand

Please Pa I promise it won't happen again please put the paddle away please! Yelled Opie begging 

I don't think so boy I'm not rasin' no babies if you or him get knocked up! Yells andy once more

Johnny you run along home now boy and tell your folks what happened or I will says andy waving the paddle at Johnny 

Yes sir says Johnny jumping out of bed and towards the door 

Now back to you get over here son says andy sitting on Opie's bed motioning him to his lap

Pa I'm too old to be bent over lap says, Opie

I'll let you know when you're too old to be now get your butt over here now says andy

_soon enough Opie did what his father had said and bent over his lap andy pulled down his pants and tightie whities he wasted no time giving the first swat leaving Opie to flinch_

_The second spank was even harder Opie tried his best to not let any tears show but his Pa made it impossible_

_Three more swats were added before Opie started sobbing his bottom was now as red as his hair three more swats after that and he was done_

_Opie got up shaking from the spanks he managed to get his pants back up though_

now you won't let this happen again will you boy? Asks andy

N-No Pa I won't says opie not looking directly at his father 

Alright then go downstairs and help aunt Bea and your stepmother cook dinner says andy

Yes sir obeyed Opie 

_him and Johnny will not be making out at his house again anytime soon thought Opie_

 

**the end**

 


End file.
